


“What can´t be cured...”  ( “O que não tem remédio…”)

by Lynngouvenec



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anne has a plan, Dominance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Jealous Michael, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain-punishment-pleasure, Possessive Michael
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their mismatched schedules, James and Michael keep maintaining contact. This increasingly close relationship begins to revolve layers of both of their unconscious.<br/>[“Apesar da agenda desencontrada de James e Michael, eles continuam mantendo contato. Esse relacionamento cada vez mais estreito começa a revolver camadas do inconsciente de ambos.”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What can´t be cured...”  ( “O que não tem remédio…”)

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado separadamente, este trabalho corresponde ao capítulo 7 da obra "The Best of Both Worlds".

_“The minute you start to strategize too much, the more you start to think you’re in control of your own fate… and you’re not, really.”_ (James McAvoy)  


( I )  
Com as filmagens de “Split” já adiantadas, James podia se dedicar ao lançamento de seu filme “Victor Frankenstein”. Eram entrevistas, aparições em programas, viagens, noites de estreia, ensaios fotográficos, coletivas de imprensa, uma agenda praticamente lotada. Como parceiro em todas as etapas da divulgação, Daniel Radcliffe mostrava-se sempre animado, disposto, incansável, fazendo James lembrar do tempo em que ele mesmo havia começado a ter fama e projeção como nunca havia imaginado. Com tantas atividades engatilhadas uma atrás da outra, James quase não tinha tempo de pensar na desordem por que passava a sua vida pessoal. Fazia questão de se dedicar a todos os compromissos ao máximo, para chegar exausto aos quartos de hotéis e não ter tempo para refletir. 

Nas entrevistas ao lado de Daniel, seu conhecido humor aparecia cada vez mais ácido e suas respostas, quando diante de entrevistadores que pareciam desconhecê-lo ou supervalorizar a presença de Daniel em detrimento da sua, eram um pouco malcriadas e quase sempre acompanhadas por gestos obscenos, discretos ou explícitos. 

Durante a turnê de divulgação do filme no México, no dia seguinte à noite da première e após James e Daniel terem dado algumas entrevistas e respondido a dezenas de perguntas repetitivas, chega a vez de um repórter brasileiro. Daniel logo de início ficou muito interessado por uma tatuagem que o rapaz possuía nos dedos da mão direita e que remetia ao universo da saga Harry Potter. O entrevistador era um grande fã do personagem e , consequentemente, do ator que o protagonizara. Com isso, por mais que as perguntas fossem direcionadas aos dois atores, James percebia que o entrevistador estava interessado em ouvir apenas Daniel. Ele começa perguntando sobre o que havia de novo nesse filme de Frankenstein em relação aos que já haviam sido feitos e James explica que era a abordagem a partir do ponto de vista do personagem Igor, interpretado por Daniel.  


\- Igor é notado, investigado, explorado... – continua James, com um dos seus olhares maliciosos : - ...violado, penetrado...  


Daniel interrompe acrescentando :  


\- Por nós dois... – diz, rindo – A diferença entre este e os outros filmes de Frankenstein já feitos é que, você sabe, a versão de Mel Brooks é meio comédia, enquanto os outros são mais de terror... Enquanto o de Kenneth Branagh era mais dramático, esse tipo de coisa... Acho que nós tentamos ter tudo. É bem divertido, mas também tem seus momentos bem dramáticos... E esperamos também que tenha bons sustos para te fazer pular da cadeira...  


O entrevistador muda de tópico e pergunta :  


\- Eu sei que vocês devem estar cansados de responder sobre o corte de cabelo que estão usando, mas...  


James o interrompeu antecipando a pergunta :  


\- Por que raspamos a cabeça ?  


Daniel olha para ele com um olhar cúmplice e risonho :  


\- Sim – responde o entrevistador, acrescentando : - Eu já raspei a minha uma vez porque eu pintei demais o cabelo...  


\- Você pintou _demais_ ? – perguntou James tentando entender.  


\- Começou a cair ... – completou o rapaz.  


\- Perda emocional ? – acrescentou James emendando com a explicação :- Nós dois fizemos por motivos diferentes. Eu estou prestes a começar um filme e o corte é para ele...  


-E eu acabei de filmar um, por isso o corte...- respondeu Daniel.  


O entrevistador comenta sobre a ida de James ao Brasil na época da divulgação do filme “X-Men- Dias de um Futuro Esquecido” e pergunta a Daniel se ele não tinha intenção de ir um dia também, acrescentando que era um momento pelo qual ele esperara durante toda a infância. James percebia nitidamente que o entrevistador centralizava suas atenções em Daniel, que respondeu :  


\- Eu espero poder ir ao Brasil em breve com alguma première, sim, seria incrível !  


Depois de um jogo em que os atores deveriam dizer se o animal da imagem era verdadeiro ou falso, a entrevista se encerra :  


\- Isso é tudo ! Muito obrigado, rapazes !  


\- Obrigado você ! – disse Daniel.  


Nesse momento o entrevistador não conteve seu entusiasmo de fã e confessou :  


\- Eu... eu realmente sou um grande fã do seu trabalho... – disse nervosamente, dirigindo-se a Daniel.  


\- Legal ! Muito obrigado !  


O rapaz então dirige-se a James dizendo :  


\- E... você... está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em X-Men...  


James interrompe meio impaciente :  


\- Tanto faz, cara ...- e faz seu gesto obsceno clássico com o dedo – Eu já entendi !  


\- Eu estou falando sério ! – respondeu o entrevistador com um sorriso meio sem graça.  


\- Você nem sabe o meu nome ... – comentou James com um sorriso irritado.  


Daniel interrompe o clima constrangedor com um comentário mais leve :  


\- É melhor ter tatuagens de “X-Men” na outra mão da próxima vez...  


Todos riem e o entrevistador levanta-se para cumprimentá-los, encerrando a entrevista.  


( II )  


James saía das entrevistas com a leve sensação de estar sendo subestimado e mesmo eclipsado em função da avassaladora fama do personagem de Daniel na saga Harry Potter. Sendo assim, “Victor Frankenstein” soava como um filme estrelado por Daniel Radcliff (cujo nome vinha em primeiro nos créditos) e “aquele-outro-ator-escocês-que-fez-X-Men”. E essa sensação começava a absorver os pensamentos de James, quase propositalmente, como se, dessa forma, outras sombras não viessem habitar seu coração.  


James voltava para o seu quarto no hotel e relembrava as entrevistas dadas naquele dia, comparando-as mentalmente àquelas que ele dera ao lado de Michael, na época da divulgação de “Dias de um Futuro Esquecido”. Com o irlandês, havia uma parceria , um equilíbrio tão grande, uma igualdade de forças e potencialidades, uma cumplicidade natural tão bem estabelecida que Michael sempre acabava fazendo James sobressair nas entrevistas sem, no entanto, perder o seu próprio brilho. Já com Daniel havia uma luz que acompanhava esse egresso de Hogwarts, como um eterno refletor, por onde ele fosse, e que acabava por ofuscar aquele que dele se acercasse. A verdade é que trabalhar com Daniel havia sido uma experiência genial e até a mídia apontava a dupla como uma parceria que deveria ser repetida, mas a fama de Harry Potter precedia o seu protagonista e, com isso, o talento e a genialidade de James pareciam ficar em segundo plano.  


Depois de tomar um banho, James se joga na cama e começa a vasculhar o celular em busca de mensagens e chamadas perdidas. Havia mensagens de voz da irmã e dos avós, desejando-lhe boa sorte e paciência durante a turnê de divulgação. James sorriu pensando nos avós. Havia uma foto de Brendan vestindo um uniforme de futebol, junto com uma mensagem de Anne dizendo : _**“Novo jogador do time da escola. Com amor, Anne e Brendan.”**_  


Com amor. Ele tinha certeza do amor de Anne. Ele estava com saudades. De Anne, de Brendan, de sua casa em Londres... de Michael. Havia duas mensagens de texto de Michael. A primeira dizia : _**“Boa turnê ! Vê se não faz muita zona nas entrevistas ! Comporte-se !”**_ E a mensagem terminava com um emoji usando óculos escuros. James sorri, pensando em como ele agora associava esse símbolo automaticamente a Michael. A segunda era mais recente e dizia : _**“Chegando de uma apresentação especial de Macbeth. Posso te ligar ?”**_  


A pergunta havia sido enviada há algum tempo, mesmo assim James digitou a resposta e enviou : _**“ É claro !”**_  


Nesse momento, o telefone na mesa de cabeceira tocou. James ficou confuso achando que Michael ligaria para o seu celular. De qualquer modo, aquela ligação foi tão imediatamente após o envio da sua mensagem que poderia não se tratar de Michael afinal.  


\- Alô ?  


\- Ei, James, posso passar no seu quarto ? - perguntava a voz animada de seu colega de filme.  


\- Claro... – responde James, um pouco frustrado.  


Em alguns segundos, Daniel tocava a campainha do quarto de James e este a abria .  


\- Oi !  


\- Entra ... – fala James, reparando no modo como Daniel estava vestido – Vai sair ?  


\- É ! Com a equipe do filme. Você não quer distrair um pouco a cabeça ? Comer uns tacos e beber uma cerveja ? Achei você meio tenso durante as entrevistas... – fala Daniel, sentando-se numa das poltronas da suíte.  


James senta-se na poltrona em frente e responde :  


\- Acho que prefiro descansar... – depois acrescenta, atentando para a observação que Daniel havia feito – Você me achou tenso ?  


\- Ah, um pouco... Essa turnê está sendo cansativa pra você ou você está com algum outro problema ?  


Daniel era um cara bem amável e também muito sensível a tudo e a todos que o rodeavam. Mas, para James, ele ainda cheirava a Harry Potter e estava longe de ser a pessoa com a qual ele gostaria de desabafar agora.  


\- Não... É só cansaço mesmo. – respondeu meio sem graça.  


\- E você não acha que uma saída para desestressar não iria te animar ? Comer uns burritos... Afinal, estamos no México ! Vamos aproveitar !! – falou Daniel entusiasmado, tentando motivar James.  


Comida mexicana... Daniel não tinha ideia das lembranças que estavam associadas à ultima vez em que James fora a um restaurante mexicano. Quando James ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, seu celular toca.  


\- Que toque legal ! É de Star Wars, né ? – pergunta Daniel, distraído.  


_‘Droga !’_ James queria estar sozinho para atender a ligação de Michael.  


\- Você não vai atender ? – surpreendeu-se Daniel ao perceber que James estava deixando o celular tocar incansavelmente.  


\- Er... vou... – respondeu James, titubeando em direção ao celular.  


James alcança o aparelho e atende a ligação.  


\- Oi... Espera um pouco.  


E, voltando-se para Daniel, diz :  


\- Eu estava esperando essa ligação. Se não se importa...  


Daniel compreende que James queria ficar sozinho e diz :  


\- Ah, tudo bem, cara ! Olha, se mudar de ideia, vou deixar a indicação de onde estamos lá na recepção.  


\- Ah... tá okay. – responde James.  


Daniel sai, fechando a porta. James volta a se concentrar na esperada ligação.  


\- Michael ? Está aí ?  


\- Não fui a lugar nenhum. Mas parece que você ia...  


Michael demonstra que tinha ouvido o convite de Daniel.  


\- Não, na verdade, eu estou pronto para deitar e descansar.  


\- Verdade ? Não se prenda por mim, James. Nós sabemos muito bem como estas coletivas de imprensa e entrevistas seguidas podem ser bastante estressantes... E como é bom sair para relaxar...  


\- Não tem a mesma graça sem a sua presença, você sabe.  


\- Não, não sei... Pelo que eu tenho visto e acompanhado, vocês dois estão... bastante próximos um do outro. Estão até com o corte de cabelo igual !  


_‘Espera aí. Então Michael estava se dando ao trabalho de acompanhar os meus passos pela... mídia ?’_  


\- Ah, não ! Até você ? Eu te falei que ia começar a filmar e teria que raspar a cabeça de novo...  


\- E Harry Potter se solidarizou e resolveu cortar o cabelo igual ?  


\- Caramba, isso tudo é ciúme ? – perguntou James, meio rindo, meio agastado.- Ele estava em outro trabalho, que exigiu esse corte...  


\- Ah, esquece, James... Nem sei por que eu estou te alfinetando com estas bobagens... Acho que é porque eu estou sentindo a sua falta e queria estar no lugar de Daniel... É isso. – disse Michael, francamente.  


Um breve silêncio. Um suspiro fundo do outro lado da linha. James também estava sentindo a falta de Michael.  


\- Escute... Na próxima semana estarei em Londres e poderemos conversar pessoalmente.  


\- Seria bom mesmo. Porque na semana seguinte eu vou para a Espanha para continuar a filmar AC. – afirma Michael, acrescentando mentalmente : _‘E seria tempo demais sem ver você.’_  


James suspira novamente.  


\- É como eu falei, Michael : nem precisamos de desculpas para nos evitar... As nossas agendas já nos afastam.  


\- Então eu vou te lembrar uma máxima que não é nenhuma novidade, mas que você talvez tenha esquecido : não é a frequência do encontro o que realmente importa, mas sim sua intensidade. Por mais que isso soe como um clichê, é verdade.  


James ia responder, mas o telefone do quarto toca novamente.  


\- Vai lá atender... – diz Michael, demonstrando ter ouvido o chamado.  


\- Espera um instante.  


James num pulo alcança o telefone e o atende :  


\- Alô...  


\- Última chance ! Vem conosco ou não ? – era a voz de Daniel seguida de um ruído de fundo com outras vozes que faziam coro para convocá-lo.  


\- Nossa ! Tem uma multidão aí com você ?  


\- Nada ! Só umas cinco pessoas malucas por comida mexicana !  


James ri. Volta-se para o celular para falar com Michael, mas só ouve o ruído indicando que a pessoa havia desligado ou a ligação havia caído. James suspira e balança a cabeça, encostando o celular na boca, pensativo. Volta a falar ao telefone.  


\- Vocês esperam alguns minutos ? Preciso trocar de roupa...  


James ouve uma aclamação alegre do outro lado da linha quando Daniel anuncia que ele havia topado a saída.  


\- Claro ! Te damos o tempo de uma troca de figurino no teatro. Ou seja : corre !!!  


James sorri, concorda e desliga. Talvez aquela saída fosse mesmo animá-lo, afinal. 

( III )  


Londres, finalmente. Casa, descanso, reorganizar as ideias. James estava precisando disso depois de todas as coletivas de imprensa e participações em shows para divulgar Frankenstein. Abre a porta do apartamento e, mesmo sendo ainda um lugar com tão pouca familiaridade para ele, era seu novo lar e deveria se acostumar a isso. Pelo menos por enquanto. Fazer do limão uma limonada, como sua avó costumava dizer. E mal ele havia se jogado no sofá da sala quando recebe uma mensagem de texto da sua agência :  


_**“Praticamente garantido o Evening Standard Award ! Melhor ator de teatro ! Aqui não tínhamos dúvidas ! Vejo você na premiação !”**_  


Uma premiação esperada e desejada. James responde com uma interjeição tipicamente escocesa e um smile com óculos escuros. O preferido de Michael. Antes mesmo de fazer um movimento para comentar a notícia com algum amigo, chega uma nova mensagem. Anne.  


_**“Não podia deixar de lhe dar os parabéns. Sua agência ligou para cá. Acredito que achou que, tendo chegado de viagem, você estivesse aqui. Enfim... Parabéns pelo seu trabalho, querido ! Nós dois sabemos o quanto custou ! Dê notícias.”**_  


James ficou feliz em receber uma mensagem da esposa. Precisava falar com ela. Envia-lhe uma pergunta.  


_**“Posso te ligar agora ?”**_  


E surge na tela logo em seguida uma resposta afirmativa.  


(IV)  


James estaciona a moto na porta da casa de Anne e retira suas chaves do bolso. De repente ocorreu-lhe que seria melhor tocar a campainha. Apesar de ainda ter as chaves , e acreditando que Anne não tivesse mudado a fechadura, não lhe pareceu correto simplesmente entrar como se ainda morasse ali e nada tivesse acontecido. Suspirou e tocou a campainha. Anne veio atender. O rosto dela se ilumina ao vê-lo parado na porta. E ele constata quanta saudade sentia daqueles grandes e meigos olhos e daquele sorriso de eterna garota. Ela não lhe deu tempo para ter dúvidas sobre como agir, pois foi a primeira a se aproximar e dar-lhe um abraço apertado. Sem palavras. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas se abraçaram por alguns minutos sentindo um ao outro. Anne foi quem rompeu o abraço e pronunciou uma congratulação, como se estivesse se justificando pelo seu impulso :  


\- Parabéns, querido ! Você mereceu !  


E ele se viu subitamente feliz como se tivesse ganhado uma medalha por bravura ou por um excelente trabalho na escola !  


\- Entra ! Não vamos ficar aqui parados na porta, não é ?  


Ela pega sua mão e os dois entram em casa. A sensação de familiaridade invade todos os sentidos de James e ele para no meio da sala.  


\- O que foi ? - pergunta ela.  


\- Essa casa... você... Eu estava com saudades. – disse ele honestamente.  


O rosto dela se enternece.  


\- Eu também...  


Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, passinhos apressados são ouvidos em direção à sala.  


\- Papai ! – diz a criança, pulando sobre James.  


James pega o filho no colo e ergue-o acima da cabeça.  


\- Ei, parece que você está mais alto do que eu !  


O garoto passa a mão na cabeça de James, alisando seu crânio raspado.  


\- Legal ! Posso cortar o cabelo assim também, pai ? – pergunta o garoto segurando o rosto do pai com as duas mãozinhas.  


James sorri e responde, olhando para Anne :  


\- Bem, acho que sua mãe não ia querer ter dois homens sem cabelo nenhum na família... – e acrescenta, piscando o olho para o filho, num tom confidencial - Garotas gostam dos cabelos dos garotos...  


O menino dá um sorrisinho e pisca o olho também, dizendo num cochicho :  


\- Ah... ‘ tendi, pai !...  


A criança corre de novo para o quarto para buscar algo que queria mostrar ao pai.  


\- É um desenho que ele fez na escola. Estava esperando você voltar de viagem para mostrar...  


Anne dá um passo à frente, aproximando-se de James.  


\- Você... vai ficar um pouco ?  


James conhecia bem a esposa e conseguia ler as suas intenções nos menores gestos.  


\- Você quer que eu fique ?  


\- Você quer ficar ?  


O pequeno relâmpago infantil interrompeu a conversa exibindo, orgulhoso, seu desenho.  


\- Olha o que eu fiz !  


James olha o desenho. Senta-se no sofá da sala para ouvir a descrição que o filho faz das imagens. Anne sorri, observando a cena. Ela procurava ler nos olhos do marido a resposta que ela queria ouvir.  


Durante a tarde e o início da noite, James esteve com Anne e, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos, o celular de James recebia diversas mensagens e algumas ligações, tanto sobre trabalho quanto sobre o prêmio de teatro. Uma das mensagens atraiu particularmente a atenção de James, pois era de Michael.  


_**“Consigo ver você antes da premiação ?”**_  


James digita uma resposta rápida :  


_**“S. Ligo depois.”**_  


O discreto movimento não escapou aos olhos perscrutadores de Anne, mas ela nada demonstrou. Continuou servindo chá para os dois. Uma ideia já vinha se desenhando em sua mente há algum tempo e ela pensava em como colocá-la em prática. O dia da premiação soava-lhe como uma excelente ocasião.  


( V )  


Apesar dos apelos do filho, James não dormiu aquela noite na casa de Anne, mas saiu de lá tarde. Ficara com Brendan, contando-lhe histórias até que ele dormisse, coisa que James adorava fazer, como demonstrava publicamente nas “Bedtime Stories” que ele havia gravado e que tiveram boa repercussão.  


Quando ele desceu as escadas, encontrou Anne na sala à sua espera.  


\- Você poderia dormir aqui, se quisesse. No quarto de hóspedes, se preferisse.  


Sim, James poderia. E talvez tivesse feito mesmo isso se já não tivesse se comprometido com outra pessoa.  


\- É melhor não.  


Tudo na casa lhe chamava à memória familiaridade, conforto e segurança, mas também lembrava-lhe o quanto seu sentimento por Anne havia mudado nos últimos tempos, o quanto cada vez mais ele se aproximava do que Hugh havia lhe sinalizado como sendo mais gratidão do que amor. Uma base muito vulnerável para se manter um casamento. Anne continuava argumentando em prol do pernoite do marido na casa, obrigando-o a dizer o que ele não queria :  


\- Eu tenho um compromisso, Anne.  


Aquela frase gelou o coração dela, mas, boa atriz que era, conseguiu não se mostrar fulminada e sim compreensiva :  


\- Ah... Tudo bem, então. Eu devo estar até te atrasando, falando tanto assim.  


Desconversando, ela acrescenta :  


\- Já que nós vamos juntos à premiação, então precisamos combinar algumas coisas.  


E sua mente prática dá a James os direcionamentos que ela julga necessários para que as aparências continuassem sendo mantidas. Sabe-se lá até quando.  


Sentado em sua moto, à frente da casa, James envia uma mensagem pelo celular. Anne observa da janela, na escuridão do cômodo onde estava, invisível aos olhos de James. A noite estava bem fria para o mês de novembro e James ajusta mais o cachecol em torno do pescoço, colocando-o para dentro da jaqueta de couro, antes de pôr o capacete e dar a partida na moto.  


*** 

Seu apartamento na Crouch Hall Road não ficava muito distante da sua antiga casa, então em alguns minutos James já estava subindo o lance de escadas que conduzia ao seu andar. Abre a porta, acende a luz e se livra do capacete, do cachecol e das luvas. O ambiente estava frio e James trata de ligar o aquecedor e também providenciar uma bebida para si. Whisky nunca fora sua preferência, mas, desde que filmara “Filth” e se forçara a consumir doses elevadas da bebida diariamente, adquirira uma tolerância, quase uma afinidade. O recurso lhe ajudava a sair do personagem , a deixar para trás todas as cenas terríveis que ele tivera que filmar durante o dia, mas também o trazia de volta para o papel na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordava com a maior dor de cabeça do mundo, de ressaca e com um mau humor que convinham perfeitamente ao papel que ele estava desempenhando.  


Bebe um gole generoso do líquido âmbar e deixa que ele deslize pela garganta, queimando-a por dentro. Era como um remédio amargo cujo primeiro gole soava como uma punição, mas os seguintes traziam alívio. Relaxando no sofá, sentado com as pernas à frente, bebe outro gole da bebida e começa a pensar em quando as coisas em seu casamento começaram a mudar. No início, ele e Anne sempre conseguiram acompanhar os projetos um do outro e organizar suas agendas de modo a estarem sempre próximos a Brendan, revezando-se quando preciso. Mas, logo depois do sucesso do primeiro filme de “X-Men”, veio o compromisso contratual com as continuações. Meses filmando o segundo filme no Canadá... E esse distanciamento tinha vindo bem na sequência do lançamento de “Filth” e de tudo o que ele tivera que fazer, e de até onde ele tivera que mergulhar nas suas memórias, em todos os arquétipos endemoninhados que conhecia das ruas de Drumchapel para construir o personagem. Foram dois momentos em que as bases do seu casamento começaram a ficar abaladas. A ida para o Canadá acabou trazendo, em princípio, um pouco de ar puro para o desgaste que “Filth” causara à relação, mas o afastamento só adiou a solução da crise. Quando não se conversa a respeito de um problema, quando tentamos mascará-lo, ele tende a ficar maior. Com a nova distância causada pela filmagem de “Apocalipse”, a situação só havia piorado.  


A mente de James divaga e ele quase adormece, quando o som do interfone faz com que ele desperte do torpor em que ia mergulhando e levante para abrir a porta.  


(VI)  


A figura masculina de pé à frente de James estava silenciosa. Diferente do que habitualmente se via nos sets de gravação e em todas as entrevistas em que Michael aparecia sorridente, descontraído e falante, ali estava o homem em seu estado taciturno, com seu DNA germânico falando mais alto.  


\- Ei, entra, e... que cara é _essa_ ? – pergunta James, dando espaço para Michael entrar.  


Ao invés de responder, Michael diz :  


\- Está frio aqui... Posso fumar ?  


James tentava estudar as expressões do amigo, enquanto respondia :  


\- Eu liguei o aquecimento há pouco. Pode fumar, vá em frente... – e acrescenta como se fosse para si – Eu mesmo vou acabar voltando a fumar...  


Michael acende um cigarro e dá uma tragada longa. Um gesto habitual que parecia relaxá-lo.  


\- Senta... Quer uma bebida ? – diz James mostrando o próprio copo.  


\- Whisky ? Pode ser...  


James serve a bebida a Michael e senta-se à sua frente. Aquilo parecia-lhe um _‘déjà vu’_ da cena do avião em que Charles e Erik conversam bebendo whisky juntos.  


\- Por que esse ar tão taciturno ? – pergunta James – Parece até que é você quem está se separando e não eu...  


Michael coloca o cigarro no cinzeiro e bebe o conteúdo do copo quase de um gole só. James repara e diz :  


\- Ei, calma... Dia ruim ?  


Michael então começa a falar, olhando diretamente para James :  


\- Eu não queria estar aqui.  


James faz uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.  


\- Foi _você_ que pediu para me encontrar...  


\- Eu sei. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não queria... _querer_ estar aqui ... – e, percebendo o quão confusa a afirmação saíra, ele acrescenta - Eu queria não sentir a sua falta, não sentir vontade de te procurar, nem de ficar com você. Porque eu sei que isso não vai dar certo e muito menos vai acabar bem, sem sequelas para os dois...  


Levanta-se e serve-se de mais uma dose de whisky. James só o observa.  


\- Na semana que vem eu vou para a Espanha. Vamos filmar AC por lá. Como sempre, eu vou enfiar a cabeça no trabalho, que é o melhor que eu faço.  


\- Máquina de trabalhar, hein ? – disse James com o intuito de instigá-lo . Ele também estava angustiado com toda aquela situação.  


\- E não vou ficar pensando em você, sua vida, seu casamento... Nem me sentindo culpado...  


\- Ah, é seu novo mantra agora ? “Trabalhar/ esquecer / não se culpar”... Deixa eu repetir uma coisa pra você, Michael : você _não é_ culpado de nada. Meu casamento já estava passando por altos e baixos... Desta vez, em Montreal, ficou só... tudo mais claro pra mim, mais definido. Meu sentimento pela Anne mudou. Se não fosse você, seria outra pessoa...  


Michael não sabia se a última frase de James era para eximi-lo de qualquer culpa ou para fulminá-lo com uma possível desvalorização do sentimento que eles haviam demonstrado um pelo outro. Talvez fossem as duas coisas.  


James estava de pé, colocando mais uma dose de whisky para si. Michael caminha até ele. James pousa o copo sobre a bancada da cozinha.  


\- Eu queria não me importar com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer... – diz Michael bem próximo de James – Mas... Isso tem sido maior do que eu...  


Os dois estavam a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. James podia sentir a reação do seu corpo diante da aproximação súbita de Michael. A eletricidade percorrendo seus sentidos. O coração pulsando mais forte fazendo o fluxo sanguíneo ruborizar sua face ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o seu membro pulsar. Michael encosta seu corpo nas costas de James.  


\- Michael...  


\- Não me diga que você não sente vontade... Não me diga que você não quer isso tanto quanto eu quero... E não diga que se não fosse eu, seria _outra pessoa..._ – diz Michael com certa tensão na voz – Que _pessoa_ ? Aquele aprendiz de feiticeiro do Radcliffe ?  


James sentia a respiração de Michael em seu pescoço, o hálito de cigarro e de bebida, e constatava com que facilidade aquele homem conseguia ativar-lhe os desejos mais ocultos, trazendo à tona tudo o que ele supunha ter exorcizado. Michael passa seus braços pelos de James e prende-o de costas, contra a parede, e diz, próximo ao ouvido do outro, revelando sentimentos de desejo e de rancor :  


\- É isso o que você quer, não é ? Que eu te pegue por trás assim como você fez com seu ajudantezinho de Frankenstein ?  


Mantendo uma das mãos segurando os braços do escocês , Michael desliza a outra pela frente da cintura de James e sente o volume em sua calça, dando-lhe um leve aperto. James emitiu um som inarticulado, como um gemido.  


\- Você _quer isso_ , não quer, James ? – insistia Michael, com um misto de excitação e agressividade transparecendo na voz.  


James não lhe oferecia resistência alguma, como se estivesse extasiado, sua respiração mais ofegante à medida que cedia aos avanços de Michael. James sentia o calor do corpo do outro, forçando-o contra a parede. Atônito, percebia que Michael conseguia ler nas entrelinhas da sua alma, decifrar seu corpo mesmo antes que ele o fizesse. De repente James teve um flashback de algumas cenas de Filth. Seu personagem numa crise existencial e conjugal, mergulhando numa espiral de sensações. Certas ou erradas, o fato é que algumas eram muito prazerosas. James sente o roçar dos lábios de Michael em seu pescoço, o que lhe provoca arrepios na espinha. Movido pela crescente excitação, James vira-se para Michael e o encara. Michael era uma pessoa que tinha uma atmosfera de sensualidade em torno de si e James deixa-se voluntariamente envolver por ela. Seu olhar recai sobre os lábios de Michael, quando este, liberando os braços de James, se aproxima para beijá-lo. James sussurra uma resposta como que para si mesmo :  


\- Sim, eu quero isso...  


Mal James acaba de dizer essa frase, Michael cola os lábios nos seus, demonstrando paixão e desejo. Não era como os primeiros beijos que tiveram. Era mais voluptuoso. James entreabre os lábios para a exploração de Michael, que aprofunda o beijo com a língua. Pensamentos devassos afloravam à mente de James. A respiração dos dois se altera e as mãos de ambos passeiam pelas costas um do outro, por sob suas roupas, o desejo fazendo crescer a necessidade de tirá-las. Com ambos excitados e buscando um contato mais íntimo, James diz :  


\- Na minha cama... agora !  


E dessa vez é ele quem conduz Michael até seu quarto. James não queria raciocinar, queria apenas seguir o som do seu coração batendo forte, fazendo seu sangue fluir, seu corpo pulsar, vibrar de antecipação pelo que estava por acontecer.  


Michael tira a jaqueta e a camisa, sem perder de vista os movimentos de James, que faz o mesmo. Aproxima-se do escocês, olhando-o fixamente e dá-lhe um beijo no ombro nu. James sustenta o olhar do outro e captura seus lábios num beijo a princípio tímido, mas que vai se tornando ávido à medida em que ele sente sua excitação aumentar e suas mãos percorrerem as costas de Michael. O irlandês retribui o beijo com sofreguidão, depois desprende seus lábios e beija o queixo e o pescoço de James, seguindo um movimento descendente, chegando-lhe até os mamilos. Michael deixou sua língua passear pelos bicos eretos do peito de James, deliciando-se com as contorções que ele provocava no corpo do outro. Suga um mamilo e James deixa escapar uma arfada de prazer que encanta Michael, estimulando-o a fazer a mesma coisa com o outro. A essa altura a ereção de James se torna incômoda por baixo da calça e ele mesmo começa a desabotoar a roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que tira os sapatos com a ponta dos pés.  


\- Hum... ansioso, hein ? – instigou Michael.  


\- Você não está ? – responde James, tentando manter a voz sob controle.  


\- Você não tem ideia... – responde Michael , com a voz rouca, tirando os sapatos e as meias.  


James, descalço, foi detido por Michael antes que ele tirasse o restante da roupa.  


\- Espera... devagar...  


\- O quê...  


\- Faz isso devagar...  


\- _Sério_ ? – James dá um sorriso nervoso, quase debochado – Parece uma fala de _Brandon Sullivan_... Está incorporando o seu personagem, Michael ? – pergunta James, acabando de descer o zíper da calça.  


\- E você está incorporando o seu... _Robbo_ ?  


Michael parecia ter percebido que os pensamentos de James haviam percorrido cenas vividas por ele em Filth.  


\- Você vai ter que descobrir isso... – respondeu James, fazendo deslizar a calça por seu quadril até suas pernas, sentando-se na beira da cama.  


Antes que ele retirasse totalmente a calça, Michael se ajoelha diante dele e diz :  


\- Eu faço isso... – e ajudou-lhe a tirar a calça comprida, deixando-o só com a boxer que já ostentava uma visível ereção.  


Michael sustenta o olhar de James e, mesmo sabendo que ele possuía uma energia viril, como ele já tinha visto em Filth, o irlandês podia perceber camadas de meiguice e de doçura nas profundezas dos olhos azuis do amigo. Esse misto de ferocidade e de fragilidade o encantava e o excitava ainda mais, pois brincava com seu desejo de dominar e sua vontade de proteger. James McAvoy tão desarmado e tão disponível à sua frente era também tão irresistível... Michael dá um beijo nos lábios de James e inclina-o suavemente para a cama, deixando-o com os pés ainda apoiados no chão. Desprende seus lábios dos de James e vem percorrendo um caminho descendente pelo corpo do amigo até chegar em seu umbigo, pouco acima do caminho que conduz até a sua púbis. Ajoelhado entre as pernas de James, Michael passa a mão por cima da boxer do outro e admira a sensação que isso provoca nos dois. James fecha os olhos e morde o lábio inferior. Michael quer gravar em sua mente todos os detalhes de prazer que ele causa no amigo. Desce um pouco o cós da boxer de James e aplica-lhe um beijo na altura do quadril, que se transforma numa mordida leve. Michael desliza a roupa de James até expor totalmente a região e prossegue provocando, com beijos ferozes, toda a área próxima ao pênis ereto de James sem, no entanto, tocar nele. Na posição em que James estava deitado, ele não conseguia antever os movimentos de Michael, o que contribuía para sua excitação. Não consegue deter um arfar mais profundo quando os lábios de Michael encostam de leve na cabeça do seu pênis.  


\- Deus, Michael... – murmura James antecipando mentalmente o que o outro ia fazer.  


Michael detém-se olhando para cima, admirando o semblante ao mesmo tempo ansioso e tenso de James.  


\- Você gosta, James, gosta _disso_ ? – provoca ele, lambendo o pênis do outro.  


James arfava, sem palavras.  


\- Você não respondeu... – insistiu Michael, continuando a estimular o membro do outro com a língua.  


\- Você sabe... Porra... Você é foda...  


\- Ah, mas eu quero ouvir. – instigou Michael, lambendo novamente a cabeça do pênis de James, dando-lhe uma chupada de leve. Depois dá outra mais profunda e para, observando a respiração alterada do escocês.  


\- Eu gosto... gosto disso... – disse James num tom de voz confessional.  


\- Disso o quê ? – continua provocando Michael, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Fala...  


Michael sentia prazer em extrair essas pequenas confissões libidinosas de James.  


\- Gosto que você me chupe...- declarou o outro, como que vencido.  


Michael sorri e põe-se a executar o seu intento com sofreguidão, deixando o escocês se contorcendo de prazer e arfando cada vez mais. Cerrando os olhos e fazendo movimentos com seu quadril em direção à boca de Michael, James quase perdia o senso da realidade, com todos os sentidos focados no prazer que estava experimentando. Nunca sentira nada assim com ninguém.  


A essa altura, Michael, que ainda estava de jeans, já estava suficientemente excitado para sentir-se incomodado com a calça, mas estar vestido enquanto o outro estava totalmente despido dava-lhe uma sensação de superioridade, de poder. Gostava de sentir que, de certa forma, tinha o controle da situação, o domínio sobre James McAvoy. Mas será que tinha mesmo ? Percebendo que James estava buscando chegar ao clímax, Michael para o que estava fazendo e se levanta. James, atordoado com a súbita interrupção, apoia-se nos cotovelos para acompanhar as ações do outro. Michael procura algo na jaqueta que havia largado perto da cama.  


\- Não sabia se você teria isso, então... eu trouxe.  


Recuperando o ritmo natural da respiração, James observa :  


\- Você veio mesmo disposto...  


Michael o encara e suas feições se suavizam quando ele diz :  


\- Podemos não ir adiante e, mesmo assim, já terá valido a pena.  


James responde procurando manter firmeza na voz, apesar de sua mente estar em um redemoinho :  


\- Não... Eu quero também...  


Esse consentimento era o que Michael estava esperando para seguir em frente. Livrando-se finalmente das roupas, ele ajusta o preservativo em sua ereção, entregando outro para James.  


\- Você pensou em tudo mesmo hein ? – comenta James abrindo o envelope do preservativo enquanto admirava o corpo nu do amigo e seu pênis ereto.  


Michael com um leve sorriso diz, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha :  


\- Eu pensei em _você_.  


James acomoda-se melhor na cama, deitando-se de costas com a cabeça no travesseiro. Michael, que queria que aquele contato fosse o mais confortável e prazeroso possível, pega o outro item que havia tirado da jaqueta – um tubo de lubrificante – e espalha um pouco do conteúdo em seus dedos. Aproxima seu rosto do de James e lhe dá um beijo provocador, que aos poucos vai se tornando mais sensual, invasivo, enfiando sua língua até onde podia alcançar, como se quisesse sugar a energia vital do outro através da boca. Quando percebe que James precisa de ar, ele interrompe o beijo e desce pela face do escocês, por seu pescoço, dando-lhe um forte chupão na jugular. James dá um gemido alto e diz :  


\- Seu maldito vampiro irlandês !  


Ao que Michael responde, olhando a marca vermelha que ficara no pescoço do outro :  


\- Eu quero você marcado !  


E os dois trocam um olhar de desejo e concupiscência. James ergue as pernas e dobra os joelhos, pousando os pés na cama, facilitando o acesso de Michael ao seu corpo. Michael então beija um ombro de James e se detém em sugar-lhe os mamilos, que ele já percebera ser um dos pontos fracos do escocês, enquanto, com um dos dedos lubrificados, começa a acariciar-lhe o ânus. Sentindo que a musculatura do outro se retrai involuntariamente, Michael, para relaxá-lo, estimula, com a outra mão, o pênis de James, com movimentos firmes e ritmados. James volta a se entregar ao prazer de forma mais relaxada, para deleite de Michael que, encorajado pela confiança com que o escocês se entregava a ele, experimenta introduzir um dedo no orifício de James para ver a sua reação. James gemeu alto, mas procurou se adaptar à súbita intrusão. Os movimentos que Michael fazia em seu membro causavam tanto prazer ! Assim sendo, o irlandês experimenta a intrusão de mais um dedo e sente que a musculatura anal de James inicialmente resiste, mas depois se acomoda e permite a manobra.  


\- Assim, James... relaxa... – diz Michael. Ele estava tão excitado que tinha vontade de pular toda essa etapa preparatória e enfiar seu pau duro na bunda de James só para vê-lo chorar de dor e de prazer, mas usou o seu autocontrole para não precipitar as coisas. Mudou a posição da sua mão no pênis de James para fazê-lo experimentar outras sensações. James arfava, revirava os olhos, mordia os lábios.  


\- Isso, se entrega... se entrega pra mim... – falava Michael.  


Dizendo isso, enfia outro dedo no orifício de James, que agarra o lençol da cama, deixando escapar um gemido alto. Michael usa os dedos num constante movimento de ir e vir, similar ao que seu pênis faria dali a instantes.  


\- Porra, Michael ! ... – exclama James.  


\- Bom ?  


\- Muito...  


James estava mergulhado num universo de sensações que jaziam adormecidas dentro dele. Michael retira os três dedos e resolve arriscar uma intrusão mais definitiva. Lubrifica seu membro e começa a acariciar a entrada do orifício de James com a cabeça de seu pênis, provocando nova sensação de prazer em ambos. Michael fecha os olhos, extasiado. Aquela posição frontal não era a melhor para o que Michael pretendia fazer, mas, antes de propor uma mudança, ele queria observar o rosto de James quando ele o estivesse penetrando. Sendo assim, a carícia inicial se torna uma pequena intrusão, mas o suficiente para Michael ver a expressão no rosto do outro mudar de prazer para dor, ainda que, pelo estímulo constante que Michael proporcionava ao pênis de James, a sensação de prazer acabava se sobrepujando à de desconforto.  


\- Deus... você vai acabar comigo... – diz James, apertando os olhos e, depois, voltando a encarar o outro.  


Michael dá um beijo no joelho de James, como se para sossegá-lo um pouco. Ver o outro tão entregue provocava-lhe uma indescritível sensação de poder. Nas suas mãos ele tinha o poder de entregar prazer a James e de extrair todo o prazer que desejasse. Bom demais ! Uma vez ambos acomodados à intrusão parcial, Michael aventura-se a um movimento mais penetrante e ouve o grito de James abafado no travesseiro, seguido de xingamentos:  


\- Porra, Michael ! Puta merda !!  


A sensação de dor no rosto de James era evidente.  


\- Quer que eu tire ? – perguntou Michael visivelmente preocupado.  


James, arfando e suando, balança a cabeça negativamente. Michael permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, esperando que James se adaptasse à posição. Sabia que a musculatura, inicialmente, reagia com uma retração involuntária, mas que tendia a se acomodar. Lentamente Michael arrisca uma movimentação. Tira seu pênis para logo colocá-lo de volta. James pragueja alto, mas ainda assim encontra prazer naquela situação. Havia uma associação inconsciente entre dor, punição, prazer e recompensa que jazia em camadas bem profundas dentro de James. Camadas que Michael conseguia acessar com absurda facilidade. Michael repete o movimento com cautela. Depois de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Michael geme alto. Não se contém e exclama :  


\- Porra, James ! Isso é bom pra caralho !  


Michael já havia imaginado essa cena muitas outras vezes, mas a realidade superava as expectativas em todos os sentidos.  


\- Vem cá... Vamos mudar de posição... – comanda Michael, retirando seu membro e movendo James.  


James aquiesce e deita de bruços, conforme Michael queria. Com o rosto no travesseiro, James abafa um gemido quando Michael reintroduz seu pênis, agora com menos sutileza do que na primeira tentativa, pois aquela posição instigava ainda mais a tendência dominante de Michael. Com uma das mãos, o irlandês ergue um pouco o abdômen de James, para facilitar seu acesso e sua movimentação, enquanto com a outra volta a estimular o pênis do amigo. A posição permitia que Michael enfiasse totalmente seu membro no orifício de James e foi o que ele fez, infligindo no outro um misto de dor e de prazer.  


\- Você tem a bunda mais bonita que eu já vi... – instigou Michael, alisando uma das nádegas de James. Admirava sua curvatura perfeita, sua maciez e a musculatura ao mesmo tempo rija e arredondada. - Perfeita pra caralho... – murmurou.  


Michael passa a mão pelo dorso de James, contemplando a quantidade de sardas e a pele extremamente alva, detalhes que sempre o atraíram tanto. Repara na respiração ofegante de James e na sua movimentação, agora mais relaxada e menos passiva, buscando freneticamente o prazer. Percebendo isso, Michael retira o seu membro para depois enfiá-lo com força, fazendo com que James abafasse outro grito no travesseiro. Todo som que o escocês emitia só alimentava ainda mais a excitação de Michael, que continuava fustigando o corpo de James com intensidade desesperadora. Seus desejos o atraiçoavam, pois ele, conscientemente, não desejava machucar o amigo, nem fazê-lo guardar uma memória dolorosa do momento, mas uma tendência inconsciente dentro dele encontrava resposta permissiva no corpo do outro, que não limitava as suas investidas. Era uma energia que poderia chegar a ser perigosamente destrutiva. Michael desnorteava os sentidos de James com seu discurso de dominação :  


\- Diz meu nome ! – urgia Michael a cada estocada no corpo de James – Diz meu nome ! – e a urgência se traduzia em uma aflição crescente, fazendo com que Michael acelerasse e intensificasse o ritmo dos seus movimentos.  


\- Michael... Michael... – gemia James, sentindo que o clímax estava perto de acontecer.  


\- Isso... Goza pra mim, goza pra eu ver, _mein Lieb... mein Schatz..._ – pedia Michael, desesperado.  


E James não conseguia mais controlar as reações do seu corpo, deixando-se levar pelas ondas de prazer que o conduziram ao orgasmo nas mãos de Michael. Michael também não segurou por mais tempo o que ele já estava bravamente retardando desde o início e seu corpo investiu mais algumas estocadas no de James antes que ele também atingisse o clímax.  


\- Meu... meu... você é meu... – murmurou Michael cedendo aos impulsos do que seu inconsciente ditava.  


Uma onda incontrolável de prazer percorreu todo o seu organismo e explodiu em jatos que, se não fosse pela barreira do preservativo, teriam escorrido pela bunda de James. Seu corpo todo tremia ao final, de tanto esforço. Foi um alívio quando ele pôde desacoplar-se de James e sentir que o outro também começava a relaxar. Michael retira o seu preservativo e o de James, dando-lhes um nó nas pontas e deixando-os no chão. Com o corpo suado e cansado, mas extremamente feliz, abraça o escocês pelas costas, sente a respiração de ambos começando a se normalizar e, deslizando a mão por sobre o braço igualmente suado de James, encontra sua mão e entrelaça as duas.  


\- Você... – disse James ainda ofegante – Isso que nós fizemos...  


\- Eu sei... – antecipou Michael, encostando a testa no ombro de James e falando agora de modo mais suave e gentil – Isso quebra o nosso mundo em pedacinhos, não é ?  


\- Pra caralho... – responde James numa constatação melancólica.  


(VII)  


O Evening Standard Award não era o prêmio de maior prestígio em Londres, e sim o Olivier, mas, mesmo assim, era uma premiação muito considerada e de grande destaque. O evento teve lugar no London´s Old Vic Theatre, na noite de domingo, 22 de novembro de 2015. Muitos atores mais conhecidos por seus trabalhos nas telas de Hollywood desfilavam pelo tapete vermelho do evento e eram fotografados incansavelmente. James e Anne chegaram de mãos dadas. Ele vestindo um terno preto Burberry completo, com colete, apesar de não ser a sua preferência, com uma elegante gravata preta estreita e uma impecável camisa branca. Por estar ostentando a cabeça totalmente raspada, seus olhos profundamente azuis se destacavam ainda mais. Anne-Marie trajava um vestido colante dourado , sem alças, que lhe valorizava o pescoço elegante ornado com um singelo cordão de ouro. Um cinto preto delineava-lhe a cintura. Nas mãos ela trazia uma clutch igualmente preta. Ambos posaram para várias fotos antes de se misturarem à multidão que adentrava o hall principal. O grande salão estava parcialmente mergulhado numa agradável penumbra, com apenas alguns spots de luz amarelada nas paredes laterais e elegantes luminária baixas nas mesas dos convidados. O foco central de luz estava direcionado para o palco, onde um púlpito e um microfone aguardavam os atores que fariam as premiações.  


Os prêmios de melhor ator e atriz foram a culminância do evento. James é anunciado por Gillian Anderson, mais conhecida por seu trabalho como a agente especial do FBI Dana Scully em Arquivo-X, como vencedor do prêmio de melhor ator teatral por sua atuação em “The Rulling Class”. Ao ouvir seu nome, James levanta-se para receber o seu troféu, ajeita seu paletó, e é ovacionado pelos amigos. Ao subir ao palco e encontrar-se com Gillian, agradece-lhe com um beijo no rosto que chega-lhe perto dos lábios. Gillian entrega-lhe o prêmio e conserta a alça de seu vestido que desliza rapidamente quando ela faz o movimento de entrega do troféu. James agradece apertando a mão do apresentador do evento, Rob Brydon, e depois dirige-se ao microfone no centro do palco para fazer seu discurso de agradecimento. Faz um movimento com a perna esquerda jogada para trás, acompanhando o último acorde da música de apresentação do ganhador, demonstrando perfeito timing e capacidade de improviso. Segurando o troféu com as duas mãos e passando a mão pela cabeça, confessa :  


\- Eu tinha um plano, eu tinha um discurso, um esquema, mas então... ouvir Vanessa Redgrave dizer que _nós_ todos fazemos parte de uma mesma _família..._ – e nessa hora sua voz falhou um pouco, pensando em tudo o que ele estava passando, no que havia vivenciado com Michael dias antes e no que ele já havia enfrentado quando criança - ... me pegou de surpresa... É admirável o que você disse e tudo que você fez em sua brilhante carreira... – diz James deixando o sotaque predominar, dirigindo-se a Vanessa e tentando conter a emoção detonada com a ideia de família, sempre um assunto delicado para ele. Perdendo-se um pouco no rumo de seus pensamentos, respira fundo, e agradece a Gillian pela entrega do prêmio e a Rob também, provocando risos na plateia, porque, na verdade, James estava com seus pensamentos desorientados agora e tudo o que ele queria era voltar para sua mesa. E encerra seu discurso agradecendo a todos aqueles que consideraram que ele realizou um bom trabalho, acima de tudo, pois é isso o que um ator espera: ser reconhecido por seus pares.  


Depois da premiação, deu-se a festa. James estava emocionado e pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto olhava para o troféu sobre a toalha branca da mesa, que não percebia o modo como Anne estava _conduzindo_ a noite. Brindaram, tomaram champanhe, e James aceitou vários outros drinques enquanto recebia congratulações de vários colegas. A noite ia evoluindo e , quando ele percebeu, Anne havia aceitado ( ou proposto ?) que uma fotógrafa tirasse algumas fotos dos dois em poses especiais. A primeira trocando um beijo apaixonado, à mesa. James não se opôs e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Depois a fotógrafa sugeriu uma foto mais criativa e, talvez tivesse sido imaginação de James, mas ele acha que a pose havia sido ideia de Anne. A foto foi tirada a um canto do salão : James sentado numa cadeira, um pouco reclinado para trás, e Anne de pé puxando-o pela gravata, como se fosse uma coleira. O olhar de Anne, direto para a câmera, era de mulher vitoriosa. James não estava sorridente nem entediado, estava simplesmente no estado alcoólico em que se colabora com as propostas à sua volta. James só veria a foto bem depois daquele momento.  


(VIII)  


Os sons e os cheiros que chegam aos sentidos de James eram familiares. O quarto que antes estava em penumbra começa a receber a iluminação do dia e a se tornar mais real. Não, não era um sonho. Aquela era sua antiga cama de casal. Aquela era a cama de Anne. James esfrega os olhos, tentando lembrar dos últimos detalhes da noite anterior. Olha para o travesseiro ao seu lado. Indícios de que alguém dormira ali. Para desespero seu, James constata que estava completamente despido embaixo do edredon. Pragueja mentalmente tentando recordar como a noite havia terminado. Talvez o que ele havia pensado ser um sonho tivesse acontecido realmente. Havia vestígios suficientes pela cama para que ele não duvidasse.  
\- Impossível... – murmura, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Apenas para constatar o óbvio.  


***  


James retorna pra cama. Ouve sons que vinham da cozinha. Anne, com certeza. Ele olha para o relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira. Pelo horário, Brendan já deve ter ido para a escola. James ouve os passos da esposa subindo a escada. Ela abre a porta do quarto lentamente, e, para surpresa de James, com uma bandeja na mão.  


\- Bom dia ! – exclama ela sorrindo. Os cabelos presos num coque folgado davam-lhe um ar gracioso e natural. James repara no roupão que ela estava usando, pois era novo para ele. 

Quando ela se movimenta para trazer a bandeja para a cama, ele percebe que ela não estava usando nada por baixo do roupão. Sua mente tira as devidas conclusões e resume numa pergunta que ele lança de chofre à esposa :  


\- Nós transamos ontem ?  


Depositando a bandeja na cama à frente do marido, Anne senta-se e olha para ele com ar ao mesmo tempo travesso e pretensamente chocado :  


\- Você... _não_ lembra ?  


James faz uma cara de aborrecido :  


\- Se eu estou perguntando...  


\- Não é possível que você não lembre de _nada_ ! – disse ela disfarçando um sorriso.  


\- Não é possível é que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, isso sim ! Eu estava bêbado demais pra isso !  


Ela se reveste de um tom mais sério e diz :  


\- Mas aconteceu, James. – suspira e acrescenta – Não se preocupe. Eu sei que nada mudou, apesar disso.  


James agora muda o tom de voz, não querendo ter parecido ríspido ou indelicado :  


\- Eu lembro de beber muito ... Lembro que nos beijamos na festa... Um beijo encenado...  


\- E nos beijamos aqui... E não foi nada encenado... – disse ela levantando-se da cama e se dirigindo para a porta – Mas não esquente a sua cabeça com isso, querido. Foi só uma noite. Tome um banho, tome seu café... Se você quiser, conversamos depois.  


Anne sai do quarto, deixando-o propositalmente confuso. Não fora um sonho. Ele lembrava. Fragmentos. Anne tomara a iniciativa desde que eles chegaram em casa. Fora precisa e avassaladora. E, aparentemente, eficaz.  


James observa a bandeja e repara que a esposa havia preparado algo que ele aprecia e que faz parte do típico café da manhã escocês : ‘lorn sausage’. E como ele gosta : bem frita, com fatias de pão tostado e ovos. Definitivamente ela queria impressioná-lo. E ele estava com fome. Curiosamente não estava se sentindo de ressaca, apesar da quantidade de bebida da noite anterior. Seus olhos então percebem um medicamento na mesa do quarto. Para prevenir ressaca. Provavelmente Anne lhe dera isso antes que ele apagasse. James acomoda-se melhor na cama, sentando de modo que pudesse alcançar a bandeja sem abandonar o edredon. Enquanto comia, repassava a noite anterior na mente. Ele não queria reconhecer o que a situação toda estava lhe parecendo : um plano de Anne. Não podia ser. Anne não seria tão maquiavélica.  


Um bom banho ajudaria a melhorar sua disposição. Deixando as cobertas, passa pelo closet do quarto em direção ao banheiro da suíte. Ainda havia algumas peças de roupa dele por lá. Pega o que precisa e vai tomar banho.  


***  


O vapor da água quente embaçou vidros e espelhos do banheiro. James desliga a água e sai do chuveiro. Abre o armário acima da pia, procurando por uma escova de dentes extra. Anne sempre mantinha alguma. Encontra o que quer, mas também repara em algo inusitado : seringas descartáveis e um medicamento injetável.  


\- Choriomon... – lê James em voz alta – Gonadotrofina coriônica... Mas que porra é essa ?! – exclama para si mesmo.  


Procura a bula do remédio, mas ela havia sido retirada. Sua mente começa a trabalhar no sentido de descobrir de que se tratava. _‘Gonadotrofina... lembra gônadas... que são glândulas...’_ Pensava enquanto se vestia. _‘Isso deve ser alguma espécie de hormônio... Anne está usando isso ?’_  


Desce as escadas disposto a inquirir a esposa.  


***  


\- Ah, isso ? É só um hormônio. Recomendação médica. Não lembra que falei com você a respeito de uns sintomas ? Achei que pudesse ser... menopausa ou algo assim. O hormônio é para equilibrar as taxas hormonais.  


James escutara com atenção e, por tudo o que Anne representava para ele, com preocupação por sua saúde e seu bem-estar.  


\- Mas você está bem ?  


Aqueles grandes olhos meigos estavam indecifráveis quando responderam, com segurança :  


\- Muito bem.  


Depois, mudando para o assunto que não saía da sua cabeça, James ensaia um misto de cobrança e de explicação :  


\- E ... sobre ontem à noite...  


\- Escute, James... Eu... estava carente. – antecipou ela, ansiosa por encerrar a questão da melhor maneira possível. – Não era para ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. E ninguém vai ficar aqui se lastimando, se culpando ou cobrando alguma coisa um do outro, vai ?  


James queria acreditar que aquela determinação da esposa não passava mesmo de uma carência eventual. Afinal, se ele tinha as dele, por que ela não deveria estar sentindo o mesmo ? As coisas não estavam andando bem há muito tempo, mas eles viveram excelentes momentos juntos, isso ele não podia negar. Sendo assim, James aceita o desfecho da questão como algo a não ser pisado e repisado a todo momento. James, melhor do que ninguém, sabia identificar e aceitar o que há de humano em todas as pessoas. E era isso o que fazia dele um ator tão bom e um ser humano tão incrível.  


\- Não, Anne, sem lástimas e sem discussões. Somos todos humanos, afinal.  


Os desdobramentos dessa noite só surgiriam um mês depois, nas vésperas do Natal.


End file.
